1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a communications system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting an energy saving function in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication system, which is one of several communication systems, supports an Energy Saving (ES) function for reducing the power consumption of a base station as a Self Organizing Network (SON) function. The ES function decreases system operating costs of service providers by reducing unnecessary power consumed in a base station. The ES function is regarded as a green information technology by mobile communication companies and is a differentiated function of an LTE evolved Node B (eNB). To support the ES function, main eNB vendors suggest to service providers that a power source should be supplied to associated eNBs using solar heat or wind power as an SON function. However, the existing LTE standard does not propose details about a signaling scheme for supporting the ES function. Accordingly, a detailed signaling scheme for supporting the ES function in an LTE communication system is needed.